User talk:IamSickaHorrow
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to User blog comment:Arrancarthevillainiam/Chapter407Deicide8/IamSickaHorrow-20100607064710 page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 07:48, June 7, 2010 Don't Be Afraid to Ask Yo, just thought it'd be easier to put this onto your talk page then fit it in amongst everything on the forum you posted. Bottom line is, don't be afraid to ask questions. Sure some answers you get might seem a little blunt and thoughtless but there'll usually be a reason behind it. If you ever feel unsure about asking something or putting something into an article feel free to ask people like me, Tinni, Godisme, Lia Schiffer, or basically any regular user on this site. We're all friendly and we'll try to help out the best we can. Prophet of Sanghelios 08:25, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh you can ask in here I didnt realise, thank youIamSickaHorrow 17:51, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Arrancarthevillainiam I saw what you posted about Arrancarthevillainiam's banning. You shouldn't feel guilty. Arrancarthevillainiam got banned for comments he made on a blog. He made the comment days ago and would have gotten banned sooner or later, just as soon as we had noticed the comment. As it happened, about the time he was lecturing me on being "nice", someone else reported him for being "rude". I found this interesting and went digging through his contributions on the wiki and found that he had called another user names like "pr--k", "m-g--t" and even used the f-word towards her. To make matter worse, he himself felt that he was justified in doing so because he thought the other user was being "rude". This is what is called hypocrisy. Anyway, the point is that just because someone is "not nice" doesn't mean you can be abusive towards them. Being "nice" and being "rude" are subjective. Abusive is not. Here in the wiki, discussion gets heated and harsh comebacks, cutting comments and other things that can be considered mean and rude are not all that infrequent. However, as long as you attack a persons ideas, opinions etc in a logical manner, backing your own argument with logic and evidence, we don't care how harsh the language you use is. But the moment you start cursing at another or otherwise verbally abuse the user personally, this is when you are in the wrong. Remember this as you continue to be a part of our wiki community. Also remember that while a police officer can came across as rude and mean, they are doing a job to benefit the community. The admins and those who support them in an official capacity, such as myself, are here to police the wiki. It is true this results in us frequently coming across as harsh and mean, even to newbies. However, our behaviour is not without reason and we are certainly not doing it to be mean for means sake. This is also something to remember as you continue to be part of the this wiki community. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 01:27, June 11, 2010 (UTC)